Plutia's dolls
During Real Life of Heroes, Plutia possesses a growing collection of dolls she's sewed together, each made to resemble one of her friends. Some of her collection is made up of dolls she didn't sew herself, but they all fit in well decorating her room in Planeptune's Basilicom. Origins and use Plutia has made dolls ever since she could sew, and adored them from an even earlier age. Combine this with her relaxed attitude, friendship with Noire and Nep, and a love of sleep, and years later she possesses an impressive collection. She gives each one she creates a special name. Her naming formula is typically a portmanteau of some variation of "plush" and her pet name for whoever the doll is based on. Her Neptune doll's called Nepshie, Histoire's goes by Hishty, and so on. Although she truly treasures them and their main purpose is for snuggling, her weapon of choice tends to be blunt objects, and one of her dolls is almost always at hand, leading them to become common accessories to an unlucky foe's defeat. She is also quick to lend them to her close friends for sentimental or sleepy reasons. Alternately, Plutia takes her anger out on her dolls, often breaking their necks and flattening them, in order to keep from lashing out at friends, advice from her old friend Noire. She often designates a single unpopular doll for this purpose at a time. Collection Nepshie Nepshie is the first of Plutia's dolls to be shown in Real Life, originally her security item of choice. It was left with Compa in the Zero Wing following the party's first visit to ZOLGE Co. Hishty Hishty, a doll based on Histoire's "downgraded" (past) appearance was the doll Plutia decided to bring to the guest room from their luggage after giving Nepshie to the comatose Compa. It was discovered by Sara that day, and became a talking point for the two of them until Histoire herself announced that dinner was soon to be ready. Zeppy Not Neptune, but...Zeptune. This doll resembles Neptune wearing exaggerated makeup, and the "N" zipper is replaced by an appropriate "Z." Oddly, despite bearing an obvious similarity to Plutia's Nepshie design, this doll was not created by her. It takes blows well when she guards in combat, and has a farther reach than Nepshie when attacking. Monochrome Neppy A special variation of Nepshie exists that Plutia abandoned because it was too tough to snuggle with. It resembles Nepshie, only with monochrome colors. When used as a weapon, it hit harder than any other doll, and when holding it Plutia felt less tired (another reason for her to scrap it.) Despair Bear A doll resembling Monokuma, mascot of the Danganronpa franchise. Plutia finds it one day lying on the ground, when Neptune remarked that the bear looked like her (referring to her contrasting personalities.) Z-ko Once upon a time, the cast of Nepstation threw together a gesture of goodwill toward the blooming ZTV Network; now, this handmade doll of Zone-tan is a tattered token of Plutia's rage. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:P